the moon weeps saga
by 2light4dark
Summary: Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life. This story is made up of fragments during the trip to India and also holds diffrent parings, each chapter holds both warnings and parings. All warnings:M/M sexual relations, air play, bondage,angst, masterbating,The sage, bondage, flogging.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The moon weeps, A taste for blood.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Hakkai x Gojyo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**Blood and blade play, M/M sexual relations, angst.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 4.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:** None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**A TASTE FOR 1**

_Hakkai pov._

Moonlight glinted off the blade for one moment, small and well honed to a sharp cutting edge. The handle was such an old familiar friend in my hand that it would need replacing soon, I realize with a slight feeling of loss.

His eyes search my face as they always do on nights like this. I don't know if he looks for my salvation or his own. Whatever he finds is kept hidden behind those crimson eyes of his. I feel his hand taking the blade from mine with care.

I look at my now empty hand and a moment of worry hits me that this time he will refuse my request, toss his long blood red hair and walk away. But I fear even more that he will keep the blade from me.

No, it's alright, as again the moon catches the blade as he checks the sharpness. We both know it's to buy me time. Just one word breathed or fake smile and he will stop. He always can read past my smiling mask, through my emerald doors, straight to my soul. This is why we do this, he understands the pain. As one who has felt pain himself.

Three little buttons and I am ready, the moon light now on my naked back as I lay down in the grass. Pain. Not the most I have felt but not a scratch. We are both well practiced at this, that it's like a dance. Cut slowly down followed by a long lick of his tongue as my blood wells up. My moans mingle with his soft sigh. Cut, lick, cut, lick.

There is his hardness pressing into me, but tonight is about me and the blade. I need it just as much as he does. Later I will see to my lover's needs, repay this small kindness, with my own sacrifice. We both have our tastes, mine more dark than the night surrounding us like a blanket.

Ten cuts along my shoulders running down for five inches. Two red eyes watching the wounds fill and spill only for him to lap at. Ten rivers of blood that mix and mingle and merge. Long fingers trace his work then brings the crimson offering to my lips and I kiss them clean.

**crack bunny:** _*grinning looks about and hides plots corps.*_

**Fluffy: ***smaks crack up the head* don't do that we will frighten the normals. Sorry for the short chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The moon weeps, A taste for blood.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Hakkai x Gojyo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**Blood and blade play, M/M sexual relations, angst.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 2 of 4.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:** None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**A TASTE FOR BLOOD PT2**

_Gojyo pov._

I knew it would be one of those nights that Hakkai would need me and that cursed blade. All the signs were there for me, too subtle to pick up on; a pained look here and flat note to his voice as he keeps tight control of his emotions.

When we stopped for the night, camping out under a thankfully clear sky, I could see him vibrating like a taut wire, green eyes building into a ball of fire held in place only by his smiling mask. Oh the need was deep. But then he had never held off so long before; almost a month and this was the first time I would be able to help my friend and lover.

I found him easily enough. Damn blade in hand and that look I still cringe inside to see. Not just a huge amount of anger but a deep sadness I could taste in his flesh. We never talk about what I will do next, he`s still not ready. But somehow, when the blood flows, it makes him relax. This is his need that I can`t deny him. Just like he can`t deny me mine. Later, I will play that card but tonight will be about him, the blade and me.

On the ground all that pale skin shining as stray moonbeams dance on unmarked flesh. Damn, he makes me hard.  
Cut, lick, cut, lick; his sighs like music to me and my jumping erection. Lazily, I play with the long crimson lines, running fingers over the little rivers and feeding Hakkai his own blood.

With swift and practiced moves, we lose the rest of our clothes; night air caressing my skin and I shudder, looking at my lover kneeling for me.

**Fluffy:** Sorry for the short chapters, or do you like them?

**Plot bunny:**_No I like longer ones, more for me to go to town in. hehe._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The moon weeps, A taste for blood.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Hakkai x Gojyo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**Blood and blade play, M/M sexual relations, angst.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 3 of 4.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:** None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**A TASTE FOR BLOOD PT3**

_Gojyo pov._

Tonight I wanted to take my lover on his knees, his rich, tight hole winking up at the moon before my crimson eyes.

"Fuck me hard." he pleads and I know he wants this badly, as much as the blade I had played over his skin with such great care.

No foreplay, just my hard erection slamming in and out, making him gasp, fingers curling into the green grass below.

Leaning over, I lick one of his cuts that has not yet begun to dry. Rolling the blood on my tongue, savoring the copper and earth taste that is uniquely Hakkai.

I feel his inner muscles clench me like a vice. There is a slight rise in his body heat, he is close; trying so hard to hold back and make me cum first.

A smile lights up my face in the darkness. Grabbing firm hold of my normally gentle lover's hips, I tilt them upward, my cock,brushing his sweet spot. A loud cry rips from his throat as he orgasms; only I can make him so vocal and I feel pride swell in my chest.

Little tremors run up and down his spine as he is panting and he turns back to me, the question written so clear on his face. Wordlessly I take my still hard heat from within such heaven, only to seek out a equal joy.

We don't need words. Hakkai knows I like to have him suck me off on nights like this, nights when his need for blood runs high enough to make me mad with lust for  
him.

He takes me slowly; what a tease. Leaning down to his ear I whisper, "Next time, you take me with out your limiters." Green sparkles for a moment and I feel him smile around my weeping slit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The moon weeps, A taste for blood.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Hakkai x Gojyo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**Blood and blade play, M/M sexual relations, angst.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 4.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:** None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**A taste for blood part 4.**

_**** Hakkai's POV ****_

Dipping down to press my nose to red curls is my reply to him. I open my throat to take all his cock as I growl, the vibrations adding to his building lust. Long  
fingers trace around my ear, over the cool clips and on down to my collar bone.

Gojyo has a very sexy moan, it`s like he is thanking me for each lick, each suck I give him. It makes me feel warm inside, and when I look up at him, the smile on my lips is the real thing.

With care, I rub the sensitive flesh just below his sack, cupping him, feeling the trapped heat there. He is close by the tightness. Gentle pants have made way to needy demands from me.

"Use your teeth"

I know what he wants. Letting my teeth scrape his length and then bite deep at the root to bring him to an orgasm that has his hands clutching at my shoulders, leaving bloody half moons behind.

With care, I clean the blade, Gojyo casting dark looks at it. He knows it's the same one she used, the same one I used and now the one he uses. The cycle has moved on slowly. Maybe I will be able to break it completely. But for now...

**Fluffy:** This is the last of this little play and next we get to see Goku.

**Plot bunny:** _*bounces on the spot.* oh yes this was so much fun driving Fluffy mad with until she could torment us back, evil Fluffy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The moon weeps, Devil eyes.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Goku x Sanzo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**M/M sexual relations hinted at, Masterbating, The sage.  
Authors notes: Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 2.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:**None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**DEVIL EYES pt1**

_Goku pov._

Walking out the door was hard. I am sure that my three traveling companions were watching my every move. But I needed to leave for a while as we all were sharing only one room and I would not be able to concentrate like I needed to.

Once out the door, I felt the familiar brush in my mind as he shifted. Flowing up from what ever deep pit he chose to stay in during the day. Not quite a growl or purr and I know he is just there. Held back by a flimsy band of metal given to me by the gods.

_"You nearly did not come."_ he purrs.

The stress on that last word making me blush as I walk out the little village. He always knows when I think of Sanzo and it annoys me.

We both proffered to be alone for what needed to be done. Me I liked to be away from the others just in case the limiter broke again, that and looking mad by talking to yourself would only win me a bullet from Sanzo`s ever present gun.

He likes to be alone. As well as seeing them all as pray in some shape or form.

Finding a perfect spot I sit down. My earlier hot flush at Seiten`s words retreating slowly. But still I loosen the first popper on my jeans to the echoing deep laughter in my head.

"Shut up" I snap. My voice still young and boyish even to my ears compared to his.

In my minds eye I see him smile and I can`t help but shudder at that show of teeth. Like a wolf in the moonlight watching its next meal.

_"You want him."_

The emotions behind those words explain more than his words alone can; lust, need, desire and longing. To him, it still came down to just plain fucking, a primal need.

Feeling my body react is all the answer he needs. I can`t hide from him, golden eyes searing my soul. He knows what my body feels and how it reacts. All the right buttons to press to get me all worked up. My hand reaches to open my fly.

Seiten shows me a picture, like a wet dream. Sanzo stands leaning over jeep, map spread out as he and Hakkai talk over the next stage of the journey. For once he is out of those robes, tight jeans clinging to his ass; tight black top showing every curving muscle. Since then I have been half hard for my sun.

I feel myself harden more as my hand pushes the denim out the way, softly stroking, stroking my rapidly growing length.

I feel the grin more than see it, as he whispers all my desires back to me. _"I know you want to feel him above you, buried deep in that virgin ass."_

I swore that my twitching cock, copiously leaking precome would explode, so I squeeze it, slowing the pace. Not wanting to please my demon side just yet, Seiten growls at my stubborn refusal.

**Crack bunny:** _ah fuck yer baby, lets have the monk plunder that ass. It will be fun to watch._

**Fluffy: ***loads the shotgun and takes aim.* BANG!

**Crack bunny:** _Shit woman that nearly hit something vital._

**Fluffy:** *reloads smiling.*

**Crack bunny:**_ Crap i thing she is serious this time. *shoves plot bunny at Fluffy.* Here you deal with her for a while._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The moon weeps, Devil eyes.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Goku x Sanzo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**M/M sexual relations hinted at, Masterbating, The sage.  
Authors notes: Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 2.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:**None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**DEVIL EYES PT2.**

_Goku pov._

_"Little Goku your holding back to spite me"_ Seiten whispers in my ear, metaphoric touch in my head, causing a shudder up my spine. His deep laugh both annoys me and creates waves of lust. _"But you will only hurt yourself."_

He a is right, for a raging killing machine he holds a lot of wisdom. I can feel the painful ache in my loins and with a sigh I let my hand once again drift down.

A shifting in my head like silk sheets on a bed drawn back. Seiten can be hard as rock, stomping about till my head feels like it will explode. Or like now soft as he settles to watch my hand work my cock. It amuses him to be the invisible voyeur my travailing companions know very little about.

_"Are you thinking of him again Goku?"_

He knows I am. The way the light catches Sanzo's hair just right to be sunbeams dancing round his face. Hiding violet eyes that are never cold to me, I see past the mask he shows the world. Can he see past mine? past the ring that holds back the other half of my soul.

_"I`m not half of you silly boy."_

His anger adds to my body heat and for a moment it feels like I will explode, stars forming as the world melts and there is nothing but my fantasy, his hand wanking me off, his mouth steeling my cry I struggle to hold back.

As I catch my breath he retreats back down to the cave. Sanzo may have taken me from one, but Seiten likes his still. Not for the first time I wonder what he dose there.

Our needs tended to for now, I hurry back or there will be hell to pay. Sleeping under the stars just because I was to late back and locked out is no fun. Smiling and with a carefree step now I enter the inn to there greetings.

**Fluffy:** There we go a good chapter and no blood shed needed. *off screen moaning.*


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The moon weeps, Bounds of silk.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Gojyo x hakkai (off screen) Sanzo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s)**:M/M sexual relations,Bondage, flogging.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 2.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:**None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**BOUNDS OF SILK. PT1**

_Gojyo pov._

The monk had ways of letting me know when he was feeling the stress of what seemed like an endless road trip and needed a little R`N`R. Most of them were at the end of his gun or barked out death threats. Today had been no expection. We were so far up to 6 _'do you want to die?'_, 3 _'silence'_, a shot in the air, 1 near _miss_ of my face with a bullet and that ice glare for good measure. Merciful Goddess that was just this morning.

I was not looking forward to another hot afternoon stuck in jeep, with his royal monk-ness bitching at the slightest thing. I reckon he had a hard-on under all those robes of his. I bet that's why he insists on wearing them, even when it's so hot and humid.

Well, rain set in before long into the afternoon, not a nice drizzle, nope this was _'let's soak you before you know it'_ kind of rain. It put a damper on all our moods and Hakkai`s foot to the floor to get us to the next town. By the time we got there, it had stopped raining. Jeep refused to carry on, he barely had the strength to fly into my green-eyed lover`s ready arms. Rain does odd things to our group. We all got a room each for a change. Sanzo bitched about not wating to see any of our faces till morning.  
It was as I went for my smokes, I found the note in my back pocket, only one person had a handwrighting like that Sanzo. _`Mine at 9pm`_ was all it said. Just like that bastard to demand attention. Still at 9 there I was at his door. He had left it unlocked so I could slip in and flick the catch. The tiny sound the only que I would ever give the cold monk that I was willing to play his game.

Sanzo looked up from the bed, wrapped only in a towel, washboard abs caught in the moonlight. Milky skin made even more pale, it made my breath catch and I felt the beginnings of a erection. Walking over to the chair placed in the middle of the room I set the small, open backpack on the floor, making sure I took my time. Sanzo's violet eyes glided over my body as he looked from under his bangs.

Wearing only a old pair of jeans, my bare feet on the wooden floor, I had tied up my hair for the night into a long red tail, it swayed as I stood back up. I adjusted my jeans to be more comfortable and Sanzo's towel had disappeared before coming over to me and the chair.

Eyes flashing death and need, still silent. But one thing I had insisted on was control. Oh we had fought, he had threatened. But I had _won._ It was how he wanted the fight _really_ to end. To be out of control for a little while. To give him a release from stress. I understood his need very well, still he don`t make it easy.

Taking soft black lengths out the bag. Black on white, it made him even more pale. Later on the color scheme would change. I can feel him tremble, see blood as he bites his lower lip. Taking one hand, a little fight for show. He knows I could break those delicate bones of his, but I am careful. Every thing is a precious balance. Looping the silk around both wrists to bind his hands behind in mock prayer. Reaching for another length as Sanzo kneels on the chair seat, chest barly touching the top of its wooden back. I tie his ankles together snuggly, leaving the leftover silk dangle for now. Next I secure his upper body in a intricate patten of silk rope, like a spider spinning its web.

Taking a step back to look at the wonderfull sight my prize makes. White and a little pink on the cheeks. But its his eyes that blow me away. The normaly ice hard violet hold a slight emotion. You have to look hard to see it. With my usual cocky smile as I bend down in front of him to our bag of toys. The flogger has soft long leather strands, built for a long slow evening of fun, or to punish one bitchy monk for almost talking my face off again.

**Plot bunny:** Again we bring you something intresting to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The moon weeps, Bounds of silk.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Gojyo x hakkai (off screen) Sanzo.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s)**:M/M sexual relations,Bondage, flogging.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 2 of 2.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:**None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**BONDS OF SILK PT2.**

_Sanzo pov._

He walks round me like I am prey, eyes assessing the silk lengths keeping my body in place. Light touches here and there make my body tremble. I know that in a moment he will hold no quarter in punishing me and it arouses me.

"Eager tonight, Cherry-chan."

His voice is a mix of sexual purr and calculating serious. He cups my face bringing our eyes to meet and clash, but it is me that lowers my gaze first. Trailing fingers down my spine followed by the whip's tails. Gritting my teeth and willing my muscles to relax for him.

**Whack.**

Not too hard, just a warm up strike to my right ass cheek. I get to draw breath before the next one hits my left ass cheek. His timing is just right between each lash thudding out my breath. The rhythm slowly builds as my breath turns into gasps and then panting. I can feel the heat rising of my body all over. The red demon likes to make my skin as red as his hair. Soft touches caress the burning stripes over me.

"That's for hitting me with that fan this morning, Cherry-chan."

Coming round to grasp my face in a strong grip again, our eyes duel and again I drop my gaze first. There is the flicker at the corner of his mouth. My shame burns brightly in the soft moonlight. He bends over so I get a good look at tight jean-clad legs. Nice but not my thing. Oh the kappa is a pretty bit of work, this I can`t deny. Still not my wet dream. He rummages in the back pack selecting the next part of the game.

"You're hard, pretty boy."

Gojyo steps behind me, smack, smack, a broad band of pain to my thighs. I can`t hold the moan in this time, not now he is using more power. The strikes are quicker as well, less time to draw breath. Twenty such blows and tears slide down my cheeks, hoarse cries mingle with the slap of leather on my skin. Tomorrow will be a bitch to sit, each and every welt will nag at me like a monkey begging for food. In my mind I smile relaxing at his soft touch. Up my spine, round my neck and tilting my chin up. Careful not to brush the wetness on my face.

Gojyo is good at ignoring my small show of emotions, it makes it easier to let him have control. I can feel his eyes on me as a long finger tracers my ear. His touch says, you're mine.

"You will stay like that."

His soft clipped tone makes me aware of my weeping cock, neglected like my tears. Quick precise moves and he has the black silk untied from my now red skin. It leaves lines of pure white in the rope's patterns. He amazes me how with so much skill he can gauge my limits.

He makes me wait, tidying up as he makes preparations for the next bit of the game. I don't like to admit I need this bit just as much as the pain. With hands in the bag he orders me to lay down on the bed, not bothering to see if I obey. We both know I am his until the end has played out.

Small dip of the mattress and he is straddling me, soft old denim brushing my abused skin. The gasp from me as I grip the pillow to my mouth. Not a word. Practiced hands spread cream over me, starting at the shoulders to work down. I am aware of his arousal, encased away from my touch. He keeps that for the others, never me.

His hands follow a path over me and my eyes dip half-lidded. My arousal pressed hard into the bed, I am so close now. Light dims at the edge of my sight, breath a constant sound of need. As Gojyo rubs my back, I rock my hips in time with him. Finally I let myself relax fully, let control float on the winds of ecstasy. It's not his name I cry...

He finishes off coating my welts in cream and places a blanket over my flesh as I lay there boneless.

The bed moves again as he sits on the floor, a small spark in the moonlight across his face and life is drawn with his first breath. Gently he presses the butt to my lips and I draw my own deep breath. Fingers shaky and weak touch his briefly.

"Done."

He lights up his own brand of foul-smelling sticks. Ashtray pushed between us both. Only one but it must be enough for him, for with a smile he rises, snagging the back pack on the way to the door. His shadow long on the floorboards and then gone...

Until the next time.

**Fluffy:** I bet you though they would fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The moon weeps, Bounds of silk.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Gojyo x hakkai.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**M/M sexual relations,air play, bondage.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 2.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:**None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**HIDDEN WITHIN PT1.**

Darkness fell over the camp to the usual sounds, Hakkai making food and the clean up afterward. Sanzo muttering about the stupid little detours taking forever. Goku rummaging about in the packs for something to do as he let the mountain of food go down. Gojyo sat off to one side smoking deep in thought for once.

Hakkai`s sensitive nose told him what kind of thoughts they were, glad Sanzo was human and hopefully missing the musk coming off the water sprite. Gojyo being horny was a given fact of life; only the dark-haired demon slayer knew his friend and lover so well.

Tasks all done and a new moon barely showing, it was easy to slip away into the forest. Following the scent of water to the small pool just far enough away for what he hoped would happen. Gojyo was already there and in the water.

Looking at sun bronzed flesh, sparkling with a thousand jeweled water droplets that caught the weak moonlight. The sight was breathtaking and soul stirring. His hair was even darker from being wet, flowing like blood down his back. That made Hakkai's manhood wake up fully.

"Take them off." Came Gojyo's soft voice, dripping with need.

Hakkai knew even though the water sprite's back was turned how he looked. The stiff rod, soft curls that were different from a woman's. Hakkai slipped out his clothes and folded them neatly under a tree placing his monocle on top. With a slow and deliberate action, his hand reached higher and higher.

**Clip**, _gasp_, **clip**, _sigh_, **clip**; a long, drawn out breath ending in a deep moan.

Flesh rippled slightly to allow the darkness held at bay to taste freedom. Vines swam to the surface. The dark pattern, in bold contrast, played along his soft skin; his talons extending and flexing.

Water droplets fell onto the ground like rain, and a smile split Hakkai's face on hearing it. His lover's heavy scent carrying over to where the brunet now crouched, coiled and ready to spring.

Gojyo knelt on the ground in front of Hakkai, looking into his eyes and pulled his damp hair off his neck then tipped his chin skyward in silent offering to his lover; like a lesser wolf would submit to his Alpha.

The bared flesh shone as the pulse beneath thudded a quickened beat in invitation to the full demon.

"Take me."

Hakkai smiled darkly at the words he barely heard. He knew Gojyo expected him to sink his long canines into him; marking the hanyou. But, as quick as lightning, he reached out to grasp the neck offered.

Tight, choking, so very close to death; crimson eyes fluttered as he gasped to feed his lust filled brain. Gojyo trusted his friend. He knew Hakkai listened to the slowing beat of his pulse and would time it perfectly, as he always had. Just as the darkness began to fully steal his sight, blessed air rushed back in to fill his aching lungs.

The demon's laugh grew slightly deeper and more menacing. Gojyo knew how cruel and creative his lover could be. The laughter reminded the redhead of an amused wolf toying with a lame deer.

Damn, he loved his darkly covered vine lover!

Still on his knees, Gojyo fell on his hands and he felt the palms of Hakkai's hands as they skimmed over his upturned ass cheeks; the tips of his talons following, like five knives. Gojyo shuddered, his cock twitching in time with deafening throb of his blood.

Hakkai held him open so he could first tongue his balls then drew up and around his opening; teasing. He pushed his way past the tight ring, filling the kappa briefly with a long, demon tongue.

**Crack bunny:** _Guess who's back._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The moon weeps, Bounds of silk.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Gojyo x hakkai.  
**Summary:**Under the her view tiny plays are acted out, some hidden from where others can see. But the moon sees all, be it sin, pleasure or just life.  
**Warning(s):**M/M sexual relations,air play, bondage.  
**Authors notes:** Part of the Moon weeps saga. 1 of 2.  
**prompt:** Moonlight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:**None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**HIDDEN WITHIN PT2.**

Hakkai's tongue had wonderfully probed and fucked Gojyo`s tight ass to readiness. Moans filling the night air from the lovers caught under the soft glow of the moon. Claws dig into bronzed hips, flipping the water sprite onto his back. Strong hands grasp round the ankles, bringing them together up onto Hakkai's shoulders. He uses one hand to hold them in place, eyes looking at the long arc of flesh before him.

The welcoming heat.

Both their cocks are rock hard, pre-cum glinting in the gentle light. Gojyo reaches out and collects a few drops of his love's moisture, brings it to his lips and sucks it from his fingers. He then repeats with his own fluids.

_Thrust._ No warning, deep to the hilt in one swift motion. _Pause_. Withdraw to the tip and dive back in till dark meets red.

"Fuck, Hakkai" is all Gojyo can scream out, almost blowing his load then. Only the tight grip of the other demon squeezing his cock kept him back as he fucks wildly.

Emerald green eyes look at Rubie, a smile of darkness is matched with one of pure ecstasy. Hakkai sets a punishing fast and deep pace, the vine markings seem to pulse to the rhythm. Gojyo can feel the one that twines round, from the root of his lover's cock to the tip, pulsing. The sensations are driving him wild.

"Let me cum" he begs, over and over. Each time denied, till it becomes a mantra.

His lust clashing against iron control, making him dizzy with sensations.

Teeth graze first one nipple then the next. Clawed hands run up his side to flick at the hard buds of darkened flesh. Strong fingers steal Gojyo's air again and in the rush of blood, the command he had been begging so long for his throat was now hoarse.

Flooding release, orgasm and blessed air. Mix to make a heavenly combination. His ass fucked raw, little scratch marks on his body and contented grin.

Gojyo feels finally loved.

They spoon on their sides, Gojyo back against Hakkai's chest, hard cock still deeply embedded while the half-breed drifts wrapped in strong arms. Lips that kiss and nibble at his shoulder and neck.

There will be more fucking before Hakkai will let himself climax. The demon will be sated for a while, until the next time he lets Gojyo talk him into taking his limiters off.

**Crack bunny:**_ Alas Fluffy will not let me do any more chapters. Quickly someone tell her off._


End file.
